The Heartfilia Twins are Kicked out?
by Cira Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy and her Twin Cira are coming back from a job that they went on alone only to get insults from there so called 'Nakama' thrown at ere reason there weak!What happens when the two go to train but find the Queen of dragon's, who gives them a surprise of there own. Yukino runs into them and soon trains with them. How will these three and the help of there friend defeat acnologia?
1. Chapter 1

Cira Heartfilia

**Characteristics**

**Race**

Human

**Gender**

Female

**Weight**

47kg (103 lbs)[2]

**Birthday**

July 1, X767

**Hair Color**

Blonde,Blue

**Eye Color**

Brown

**Blood Type**

AB

**Affiliation**

Fairy Tail,  
Love and Lucky

**Previous Affiliation**

Heartfilia Konzern

**Guild Mark Location**

waist

**Occupation**

Mage

**Team**

Team Natsu

**Status**

Active

**Relative(s)**

Jude Heartfilia (Father; deceased)  
Layla Heartfilia (Mother; deceased;Missing )  
Lucy Hearfilia(Sister;Alive)

Personality-Exactly like Lucy but nots peppy and more laid back

Fasion- Tomboy style

Past- Exactly like Lucy but took most of the insults that there dad threw at them

Love interest-Rogue Cheney


	2. RogueMinnaWhy?

~~Cira Heartfilia Pov~~

Lucy and I were were coming back from mission that we FINALLY got to go on alone. It was a simple mission, deliver a wagon without problems. Although it pad enough for 3 years of rent. You see the quest giver was a really wealthy man, so it was good. I was talking with my twin as my black combat boots hit the ground with a thud. When Lucy brought up money...I tuned her out.

"I can't wait to see Natsu; What about you Cira, are you going to tell Rogue." Lucy asked snapping me from thoughts.

"I don't know, do you think he likes me back?" I asked unsure.  
She gave me a reassuring smile as her chocolate brown eyes gleamed. I turned my head as we neared the guild. And suddenly...I got a bad feeling. I tensed as did Lucy. We shared a look as we put our hands on the door. We opened the door.

"Minna! Were -!"  
We got cut off as a bottle of fire whiskey was thrown at us. Both of us ducked and looked to who threw us. My eyes widened as Natsu stood a shadow over his eyes.

"Natsu?!" I asked

"Out your weak!" he yelled

"Nat-su?" We stuttered.  
Next was Levy as she yelled at us about us being as much as a failure that Lucy's books are. But what hurt me most was when Rogue said he could never love someone as weak as me and the same-thing Natsu said about Lucy. Tears formed in my eyes as my blue and blonde hair fell in my eyes. My hand latched to Lucy's wrist as I brought my head up showing the small silver line streaming down my cheeks.

"I hate you...MINNA!" I yelled in distress.

"Well then leave! You'll never be a man!" Elf man bellowed.  
Lucy and I flinched, I growled in hate.

"Let's go Luce they don't want us here then we'll leave...but not before saying goodbye. Ready?" I asked her.  
She nodded. We then turned to the guild and to a deep breath cupping our hand to our mouth.

"Elemental Dragon Roar!" We said in unison.  
Now you might be wondering how we can do that. Well was 5th generation Elemental Dragon Slayers because our mom was a dragon although like most she disappeared, or as our dad says; Died. Though Lucy doesn't know anything but The Roar. Both of us turned around and bolted before we could see what happened. We ran through town and to the apartment. When we got in we threw open the doors and fell onto our beds sobbing into the pillows.

"Luce "I whispered hoarsely.

"What? "She replied.

"Should we leave to train...?"I asked moving my head up slightly.

"Ya...We can leave notes for the others. "She decided. I nodded and got up. Opening the door to the room we were in I went to her desk and grabbed a stack of papers. Walking back in I handed Lucy one and watch as she wrote her note to Natsu. Sighing, I looked down at my paper before grabbing my pencil and wrote what I never thought I would do and what I never had the guts to do.

Lucy and I had decided to leave and train in the forest near the guild LOVE & LUCKY so we can become stronger then we already are. We told our Landlord that we are leaving but not where and she let us take everything in the apartment. When Lucy summoned Virgo and Loke she told them to bring to the Celestial spirit world and did so. Now we are in the town of Alcalypha at a some restaurant when we ran into too familiar faces. Master. and Yukino.

~3rd person POV Fairy Tail guild hall~

''What happen here...?'' Natsu asked in shock as he ran in the guild hall, everyone looked at the unconscious mages on ground. Natsu narrowed his eyes when spotting one of them awake. Slowly and angrily he walked over to him and roughly grabbed the collar of the man's shirt.

''What happen here?!'' Natsu asked his voiced laced with venom. The dark mage chuckled dryly.

''We turned into you lot and ruined your...Nakama saying."

Natsu narrowed his onyx colored eyes a sudden angry fire flashing within them. "What do you mean?" Natsu seethed his grip tightening immensely. Everyone could feel the heat radiated off him. Off to the side Rogue frowned-something he rarely does-as he got a bad feeling. As if something-no-someone dear to him was leaving and won't be coming back for a long while. Little did the shadow dragon slayer know Natsu had the same feeling? But what everyone heard next made them freeze in horror.

''A pair of blondes came in-twins-and we impersonated you guys, and made them think you-ALL- of you hated them. Although we got hit badly...they left tear streaming done their pretty...little...faces.'' he ended talking with a dry, evil chuckle which turned into him spluttering a bit of blood before passing out.

No-one knew what to say. Everyone was pissed off. They get trapped for 10 minutes and they lose two of their favorite members. Natsu dropped the man and ran off.

"Natsu-San where are you going?!" Wendy called.

"To see if Lucy and Cira are home!" He called. Back little did they know what they are in for.

Cira POV

Master was absolutely stunned. How could his guild. HIS brats do such a thing to their Nakama. Sure they fight. But never like this! Master clenched his hand into a fist.

"Those brats how they could do something to their own Nakama" He seethed. All of us could actually see the anger coming from him.

"I never knew Rogue and Sting could be so...so...cruel. 'Yukino stated from her seat next to us. I sighed thinking back to the dark look on his face and in his eyes. It was as if it...wasn't him at all.

"Master? "I asked turning to him. He looked at me in question. Anger still in his eyes.

I gulped "Is...Is there a way you can hide are guild marks from others? We were planning on training in a nearby forest and then coming back in three years. "I said. He blinked letting what I said sink into his mind before sighing.

"Alright let me see your signs. "He said. We did as we were told and showed him are guild marks. Lucy her hand. Me my waist.

"You're sure about this...because the only way to do this making the same color of your skin. Of course you and YOU alone will be able to see it."He asked us. Even Yukino looked unsure. We looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Yes we are sure...oh! And Yukino would you like to train with us. "Lucy asked as I watched master changes are mark colors. After he was done both of us look at her in question.

"O-oh...um...ya sure I'd love to! When are we leaving? "She asked.

I looked at master and smiled before gently hugging him, Lucy doing the same after I pulled back. He smiled sadly before leaving.

"Now, Will get a hotel room right at the edge of the ?"Lucy and I said in unison. We blinked, Stunned, before grinning and hi-fiveing each other. Yukino giggled at us and nodded. And so we did just that.

~3rd person Pov Lucy and Cira's apartment~

Natsu stood in the doorway of the two girl's apartment. It was empty except for the three letters that sat solemnly on the counter in the kitchen. He gulped and slowly made his way over to it and pick up the letter addressed to him. Rogue-who followed in fear of what happened to Cira-did the same. Rogue turned his head to Natsu and glanced at his letter.

"You read yours out-loud Natsu-San."Rogue stated fearfully. In fear of what his own letter held. Natsu nodded. Slowly he unfolds it and opened his mouth to speak.

"~_Dear Natsu,___

_If you are getting this than I am long gone and I want you to do me a favor OK? Don't look for me or Cira. I would like to thank you. You brought me to this guild and I will miss it dearly. Even though I know it won't help, don't fight to much with Rogue,Gray,Gajeel, and Sting OK?...Oh and Natsu even though I know you don't feel the same...I love you..And I realized this a little after the Phantom Lord incident. I will always love you...forever and always__  
__~your very own celestial mage__  
__Lucy Hearfilia'' ___

He couldn't believe .HIS LUCY! Lucy thought he didn't care for her. Although there was the possibility of those dark guild members doing. The mere thought of that made his blood boil, but then Lucy's smiling face came to mind, and he broke down. Collapsing down to the ground, he brought his hands to his face and sobbed into them. Rogue on the other hand was shocked. Than his eyes own eyes widened, and darted to his letter. Now he didn't even want to open it, but he did anyway and ended up with shaking shoulders and tears streaming down his own face as he read it out-loud.

"_~My Dearest Rogue,_

Rogue, what can I say about you...Three words. .you. you had done many things for me, like helped me against the dragons three years ago, and all the questing we did even though my team was with Natsu. I have cared about you since I meet you although I didn't realize it till you joined are guild. You and Lucy, and Levy are my closest friends and please don't look for me and Lucy, were training, just like you said we are weak we need to become stronger. But don't worry about me, I'll be back in three years times and even though you don't care about me in the same way I will always love you, oh and please take care of Frosch and take the third letter to the guild than hand the respective letters to their people. It may seem like it but it took us a while to write them.  
~Love your, one and only, 5th generation Elemental Dragon Slayer  
Cira Heartfilia"

Rogue shook in his spot. He didn't care if she said not to He was going to find Cira and tell her the truth. He Loved her. He would search for her whether it took him three or fifty years he would find her. And from the way Natsu clenched Lucy's note in his hand. He felt the same way.

They would find them. No matter how long it took.


	3. Dragon Queen,Meeting Them,Training Begin

~Cira Pov~

All three of us stood in shock at what we saw. All we where doing was walking and all the sudden a white dragon, with oddly familiar brown eyes shows up! Like WHAT THE HECK! Blinking I slowly stood in front of my friends still slightly shocked, I gulped.

''C-can I help y-you Miss Dragon-n"I asked with a stutter. The dragon smiled at me a little with what looked like a fond look in it's eyes. To me-and most likely Lucy- it was nostalgic, as if I've seen this dragon before.

The dragon chuckled and leaned it's white head down and to the side."My,My I leave for fifteen years and you both grow up so fast! Why! you look like me!" I paled as did Lucy while Yukino's brows furrowed.

"I-impossible...I-it can't be..can it...?"Lucy asked her while my arms shot to my mouth in shock. The dragon smile and lifted it's head just as a faint gold glow surrounded her. Slowly she shrunk and her body morphed into a person I never thought to see was Mom. I chocked sob left my throat. Lucy grinned as tears streamed down her face. Both of us lunged at her at the same time while shouting.

"MOMMY!"

"EH! THAT'S YOUR MOM!"Yukino asked in shock. I pulled away from are mom and turned to her nodding.

"Ya...Are dad said she died because she was sick..but seeing as she was dragon..well we thought she left like the others, are dad didn't know she was a dragon though."I spoke while Lucy pulled away from are Mothers grasp. Yukino looked from me to are mom to Lucy and back to me.

"You look exactly like her."She said with a grin. We all nodded. Mom stuck her hand out to Yukino with a smile.

''Hello.. My name is Layla Heartfilia..I'm also the queen of Dragons"She said. Now That shocked Yukino,although Lucy and I knew about her.

Shaking off the shock, Yukino shook are mom's hand. "Hi I'm Yukino Agira, Pleasure to meet you."

i smiled as I watched Yukino and my mom introduced themselves, when suddenly a thought came to mind. '_Wait...why IS mom here' ._

"Hey wait...why ARE you here mom? "Lucy and I asked in unison. We blinked at each other before hi-fiveing shouting.

''TWIN POWER!"

"It's simple really...I'm taking sister, and your friend to the dragon world to train!"She replied happily. Oh that explains it! Wait...What!

"Wait...Really?!"Yukino asked,shock lacing her voice. Lucy and I's mouths' were agape and are eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Yes indeed, but if we are to make it there on time we must leave right now." she spoke in authority. Finally getting over are shock we nodded at her. She changed forms a bent down to let us own before swiping at the air. A large golden gate appeared. It was tall-Tall enough for a dragon of course- with designs at the top and rimming. Looking closer I realized what it was. It was a photographic image of the past of dragons. As we entered the gate my eyes skimmed over it before redirecting my attention around us.

The place was beautiful. The sky was a pale blue at the moment. The land below us stretches out just so you could land on it from front or back. Different islands formed circle with the largest at its meeting point. Sitting directly in the middle of the largest island was a castle, but what drew my attention was the loud yelling from below. All of us looked down to see two large dragons throwing us less comments at each other.

Mom stopped and hovered in the air to look at them. One of them is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. It's lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in color. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his belly and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. It also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. It's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, It has four hind legs. From what I heard Natsu tell me this dragon is Igneel.

The other doesn't need much of a desecration. It possess a blunt round head. On the side of his head he has a small light eye. Befitting his Magic, he has a metallic shine on his entire body. Both his neck and his arms are covered in several layers of plates. It also appears to possess wings. I can already tell this is Metalicana.  
Finally mom slowly glided down to the two and landed, turning back to her human form. Crossing her arms we waited till they noticed us.

"Fire-breath!"

"Piercing Head!"

"Ash for brains!"

"Pin Cushion!"

"Son of a Fire!-"

It was only then did our mom clear her throat. By now Lucy, Yukino, and I couldn't hold in our laughter, and broke down holding our stomachs while falling on are Butt's.

"Holy crap! You guys are exactly like Natsu and Gajeel!" I yelled.

"Really! Pin cushion! Even Gray can do better!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh man! Your hate for each other is worse than what Luce and Cira told me about Natsu and Gray!" Yukino stated.

Both dragons jumped reverting to their human forms.

Igneel was tall and slim, with spiky red hair. He had onyx hair and his outfit was like natsus but had a red vest with black paints. He wore a scarf exactly like Natsu's but were Natsu's guild mark sat.

Metalicana on the other hand looked like a 20 year old Gajeel. But to us three he was a Gajeel#2.

"W-what the-! Who are you three!?" Igneel shouted.

"Better yet!Why are you guys here?!" Metalicana asked.

"These are my daughters Cira and Lucy. This is there friend Yukino. They will be training here for three earth land years, six in our years." Mom stated rather matter-of-factually.

"Oh...cool nice to meet you I'm Igneel!" Igneel said holding out a hand.

''I'm Metalicana."

Taking Igneels' hand I sat up and introduced myself.

"I'm Cira"

Lucy grinned "I'm Lucy and that's Yukino." She said gesturing to the said girl. Yukino waved.

"Do you guys have any nicknames?" I asked, the two dragons glanced at each other before smiling .

"Call me Iggy!" Igneel yelled.

"Can me Metal, Cana's to...girly."Metalicana stated.

"Ha! Cana fits you perfectly!"Igneel yelled out.

"What did you say ash-head?!"

"You heard me piercing-ass!"

My mom's eye twitched in annoyance, but as I was about to ask her about the others a some-what familiar voice interrupted.

"Are they fighting again?" Turning around, mine and Lucy's jaw dropped to the ground. There stood a younger version of Porlyusica-most likely in her late 20's**.** She is a slim and tall young woman with pink hair, tied in a lose pony-tail on the back of her head, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her attire was a sky blue tank-top with dark blue jeans and white toe-less sandals.  
Beside her stood two other people. One was a women (I know weisslogia is a guy, but i'm making him a her..OK) she had pale mid-back length, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Oddly enough she had a single ear-ring on the opposite ear that Sting did. Her outfit was quite simple a white sleeveless shirt with gold trimmings. Her pants was a gold color with a white outline. The male beside her looked oddly like her except he had shoulder length black hair, with crimson red eyes. His outfit was a long black cape, with gold trimmings. He wore a dark,gray, under-shirt, with blank pants. His shoes were brown boots and he had his arms crossed.

"Looks like" the blonde said.

Finally noticing us the women who looked like Porlyusica smiled at us, and walked over. giving us a closed-eyed smile, she held out her hand for the three of us to shake. "Hi I'm Grandeeney, but call me Dee-Dee." she said, I blinked surprised when what I knew of Edolas, and Porlyusica came to mind. Smiling I shook her hand.

"Hi I'm Cira nice to me meet you."

"I'm Lucy"

"I'm Yukino" Each of us shook her hand, when the two other people came up holing there hands out to us in sync.

"I'm Weisslogia, and this is my brother Skiadrum, call me Weiss and him Ki-Ki." She said,  
My eyes widened and all three of us paled.

''I-i'm Cira-a,"I stuttered shaking her hand,"U-um question, n-not to be rude or anything-g, but..um, Sting and Rogue said you two were dead."  
She smiled sheepishly as Yukino and Lucy introduced themselves.  
"When they were about to die, I teleported them here and had Dee-Dee heal them" Mom interjected. All three of us 'Ohhhh'ed finally getting what happened.

"At any rate,"Mom started,"In order for you to train I will have you practice all arts of Dragon-Slaying, but you will train more so on a single aspect, Cira your man aspect will be with Ki-Ki."I nodded."Lucy I'll have you train with Igneel,Understand."

"On it!"she said saluting. I grinned and held in my laugh.

"Yukino you will train with Weiss."My mom finished.

"Yes Mam'am!"She said, with a thumbs up.

"Please call me Layla, now, listen one day after each month you will get a break, Cira after training you will be able to use dragon keys. Dragon keys allow you to summon any dragon to your side,except me, understand." I nodded at her, "Good, now lets start training!"


	4. The effects of loss and the dragon queen

~Cira Pov ( In hers and Lucy's Motel Room )~

I started blankly at Dim white ceiling above me. Lucy lay in her own bed,her backing facing me, but I could tell she was wide awake just like me. It was the effect of loss. The loss...of what? Most likely are heart-in a way-. What do I mean by that? you it's the fact that Natsu and Rogue rejected us. Whats worse is we didn't get to tell until later. Even thinking about it brought tears to my eyes. It had been quite a few hours since the incident, and I couldn't help to think about him. A slight sigh escaped my lips, before i turned on my side to face Lucy.

"Lucy?" I asked my voice barely a whisper."Are you awake...?" I watched as she flipped over to face me.

"Ya whats up?"She asked me. Her voice was low, hoping not wake the sleeping Yukino just next door. I hesitated, I mean I didn't want to bother and worry her, but spoke anyway..besides, she was my twin.

"I miss Rogue and the others."I said my voice cracking look taken back a bit before her eyes soften.

"You want to talk about it...?"She asked. I sighed and sat up her doing the same.

I looked down"I just...I just, no matter how much I try...no matter how mad I am I just can't feel like it wasn't-no-can't be true...ya know?" I said turn my head to look at her. She stared at me before smiling.

"Your right. But that doesn't matter OK. Because we have each other...And besides we're only gong to be gone for three years, and then come back, right? so for now how about you take your big sisters advice and get some sleep, because we have a big day tomorrow?"She asked me. I stared at her a moment before nodding with a grin.

~Next morning Cira's POV In the forest near merchant guild LOVE & LUCKY

It was morning and Lucy, Yukino, and I had just entered the forest to train. Sighing I hopped over a large root sticking up from the ground before groaning in annoyance.

"Lucy-nee! How much farther into the forest?!"I whined. she sighed lightly before answering me.

"Not much farther Cira-nee''

''You sound a lot like a little kid ya know''Yukino teased. I pouted and stuck my tongue at her. Openning my mouth to make a snappy comeback, I was cut of as the ground started to shake and the wind blew behind us fiercely.

''W-whats-s happening-g?!''

''How-w s-should I know Luce?!''

''Is it an earthquake Cira?!''

"I don't know Yukino!" I yelled. and just like that it stopped just as a loud _THUMP_ sounded behind us. All of us tensed and whirled around to see some thing we never thought we would see. It was a large...

Brown eyed...

...DRAGON...


	5. Seeing them again,Exceeds

~Cira Pov~

It was been 1.5 years since we started training, and all of us have learned all ways of Dragon-Slaying. My most proficient ones are, Music,Time,Speed, Elemental, and Shadow.  
We just finished about 9 hours ago and are currently walking in the forest. I still miss Rogue just as Lucy misses Natsu. And Yukino-to the others-has gone missing. She also told us about her crush she had gained-and still has-when knowing Sting. As we walked a cry for help filled my ears, and I stopped. Yukino and Lucy looked at me in confusion.

"Do you hear that?" I asked  
They slowly tuned in there ears before blinking in surprise.

"Ya what is it?" Yukino asked.  
I shrugged in response, before all of us ran to where the sounds came from.  
When we got there a blue colored cat was dangling from a tree with what looked to be broken wings, underneath the tree where to other cats. One looked like the opposite twin of the one dangling, it to has its wings broken. The other, a male. Had a panicked look as he tried to fly with one busted wing. My eyes widened as I saw the branch break.

Using my speed I ran under the tree and caught the blue and red cat while Lucy and Yukino grabbed the other cats moving out of the branches path. I skidded to a stop, and glanced down at the exceed in my arms. She was shaking and breathing heavily. I plopped down on the ground and let one of my legs extend out in front of me as the other one bent upward.

I looked down at the now calming down exceed as Lucy and Yukino told the others of who we are, and our current situation. "Oi,Are you OK?" I asked.

Sniffling, she looked up at me. "U-um...Y-yes...Thank you.."

I smiled, and ruffled her fur,"Good!Now I'm Cira-but in public call me Lulu,my lookalike, call her Lea, OK? And what is your name?"

She blinked and looked down while lightly poking her fingers together,"I'm Snow, The exceed that looks like me is u-um..Blaze, while the boy is Burner.",I smiled at her and gently sat her on the ground. I lightly placed my hands on her head as Lucy,Yukino, and the other Exceeds walked over-now healed-and healed her broken wings.

After I did that, I placed the mask that hid my eyes on as Lucy did the same. Just as I was about to ask the exceeds a questions, loud voices filled are ears.

"SHUT UP METAL HEAD! I KNOW THEY'RE HERE!"

"MAKE ME SALAMANDER!"

"Geez, you guys are annoying!"

"Gray-San!Your cloths!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! WE ARE ONLY OUT HERE TO FIND LUCY AND CIRA!"

"AYE!"

"We've been here for 2.5 years and I'm still not use to this."

"Fro thinks so too!"

My eyes widened, and I shot up from the ground, pulling Snow up into my arms. I pulled my hood over my head, but made it so people could still see my face. Turning around Lucy-who pulled her hood up and put on her mask-Yukino, and I started away only to freeze as Team Natsu, with Sting and Rogue walked into the clearing we we're in.

"See! I told-wait...who the hell are you three?"Natsu's voice sounded.  
The three of us turned around, and glanced at each other. Before we got a word out,Yukino was tackled to the ground by Wendy,Natsu, and Sting(Me: Dawww...young love!;Sting and Yukino- Shut Up!)

"Yukino! Were did you go?!" Sting asked while frantically shaking her back and forth.

"Oi! Let her go you crazy blonde freak!"I yelled. As much as I didn't want to I had to act like I didn't know them.

He stopped and turned to me as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Who the Hell are you?" Sting asked.  
Lucy and mine's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I'm Lulu, and next to me is Lea, we're the Heartstring sisters. and you guys are...?''I spoke.

Erza spoke up while holding Natsu and Gray by head. Rogue was prying Sting from the Yukino.

"I'm Erza, the blue haired girl is Wendy. The pink idiot on my right is Natsu, the one on the left is Gray, The blonde is Sting and the raven haired man is Rogue. The blue cat on Natsu's shoulder is Happy and The white cat with Wendy is Carla."

I nodded and put Snow down.

"I see, do you mind telling me why you are in this part of the forest?"I asked, noticing them all flinch.

"To put it simply"Rogue started."The dark guild Vampire Knights trapped us in runes and tricked two of are guild members into thinking that we hate them. Now we're looking for them."

"I see, well we will leave you then"Lucy said quickly as The six of us sped walked away.

.

.

.

Now THAT was close.


	6. Info on the Exceeds

Name~ Blaze

**Race**

Exceed

**Gender**

Female

**Age**

6

**Birthday**

Year X788

**Hair Color**

Redcoat with blue tip ears and blue patch on one eye

**Eye Color**

Black

**Relative(s)**

Burner (Brother)[2]  
Snow (Sister)[2]

Name~ Snow

**Race**

Exceed

**Gender**

Female

**Age**

6

**Birthday**

Year X788

**Hair Color**

Blue coat with Red tip ears and patch on one eye

**Eye Color**

Black

**Relative(s)**

Burner(Brother)[2]  
Blaze (Sister)[2]

Name ~ Burner

**Race**

Exceed

**Gender**

Male

**Age**

6

**Birthday**

Year X788

**Hair Color**

Dark red with a blue patch on one eye

**Eye Color**

Dark Blue

**Relative(s)**

Snow (Sister)  
Blaze (Sister)


	7. Joining Love&Lucky,Meeting the Members

( Note i do not know who the master of LOVE&LUCKY is so i will call her Hinaki Sonako and she will be obsessed with the trimmins thus embarrassing the members of the guild (me: MUHAHAHAH-Everyone else:RUN!)OK so bye and love rogue forever!)

~Cira Point of View~

It has been another 1.5 years since are run in with the other in Fairy Tail, and Lucy and I are looking forward to the next event. Lucy,Yukino,and I have decided to go with LOVE&LUCKY to the Grand Magic Games. In order to do this we are going to make an in-breakable illusion that we have there mark on the opposite side of are Fairy Tail marks. Pretty cool right? Well we are currently packing our stuff for the trip know. Well at least Lucy is still packing.

I sighed in boredom as Yukino groaned beside me. "Geez, Does it really take this long to pack your stuff Lucy?!"

"OH! SHUT UP!" she replied.  
I pouted. Cancer had done Lucy and mine's hair so we looked slightly different. We also had contacts in which made are eyes a caramel color. Lucy,Yukino and I had decided to go and join LOVE&LUCKY before we returned to FAIRY TAIL. Truth be told. I was nervous. After all;if what we were told 1.5 years ago was true. Then they never said any of that.

I sighed lazily."Hurry up..."I drawled, while Yukino grumbled something about being I forget to mention Yukino's appetite was gotten way by bigger,I mean bigger than everyone in Fairy Tail combined.

"Geez, are packing a whole closet in their..?"Yukino asked a bit sarcastically.

Lucy only gave a girlish 'Humph' and shut the now enlarged suitcase before glaring at of are hands shot up in defense.I forgot to mention,Lucy's glares and kicks...Have gotten scarier.

"Alright let's go!"Lucy yelled

"Finally!We can eat!"Yukino shouted gleefully.

"Alright,I'll teleport us there."I stated standing nodded grabbing there suitcases just as I did.

I sighed realizing the three missing cats were in the kitchen raiding the a snap of my fingers they looked as if she and burner were trying to make Blaze stop trying to eat the fridge out of food.

My eyes narrowed as Yukino and Lucy broke into laughter."What are YOU doing...?"I asked aggravated,by Blaze's actions.

"Uhh..I was getting food for the trip...?"

"Mhmm,Sure..."I stated matter-a-factly.

I sighed lightly before teleporting us to the town with our future guild.

When we appeared yelling could be heard from inside. My now shoulder length hair swaying in annoyance.

"Its louder than FairyTail over here" I grumbled.

"At least you guys cut your hair"Yukino said.

It was true. My hair now cover one of my eyes and had slight waves to it, while Lucy's simply was shoulder length and had no ribbon holding it up.

Sighing, I opened the door to the guild.

Are jaws dropped.

There before us was the E-Sabertooth members; Rufus, Ogra, Minerva, and someone who looked somewhat like us. She looked more like are dad than anything else.

We watched as Minerva scolded the three members much like Erza would Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue.

As we watched, I couldn't help but laugh; and aapparently...I wasn't the only one because the six of us busted into laughter.

Everyone in the guild turned to us before blinking in surprise.

"Lucy? Yukino? Cira? What are you doing here? My memory tells me that you've been missing for three years."Rufus stated.

I waved at him while standing not bothering to get the others up.

"Hai, I because of that you can't tell the others were we are."I said to him.

"Huh? Why?"Ogra asked.

"Because we're all your allowed to be in two guilds at a time as long as the master knows."Yukino said with a smile.

Much to the three of us suprise, Minerva spoke."Great! Now Gabby and I won't be the only ggirl doesn't all she is the master."

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself!"the other girl said."I'm Gabrielle Heartfilia! With your looks, you must be my other all you look exactly like mom."

Lucy and I glanced at each other before smiling.

"Nice we to meet you!"We replied in sync.

"Ya that's good- ARE THOSE EXCEEDS!"Minerva screamed, making Yukino, Lucy and i cringed due to are highly tuned ears.

"Yes those are . We're dragon slayers, so of course we have some." I said.

They nodded at me.

Suddenly the guild master of LOVE&LUCKY appeared in front of me with a stamp. "Were do you want your guild mark. "

Smiling we all pointed to were we wanted are mark.


	8. The Start of the GMG,A singing event?

~Cira Pov~

It has been three months since we joined and those who didn't unlock there 3rd origin were the ones who weren't dragon slayers.  
Yes Yukino,Lucy, and I had unlocked are 3rd origin.(Made up X3)  
It has easy really;turns out we almost unlocked it after are dragon cool huh?

Back to the story at hand.

Are group group for GmG just got off the train.  
Yukino,Lucy and i fell to the ground trying not to puke.  
Now I was use to My sister and Yukino weren't.  
Sighing I stood up;swaying in the process. I turned to look at the group we consisted of;There was Me, Lucy, Gabby, Minerva, and Yukino as the reserved member.I smiled.

"Come on."I said catching everyone's attention."We should check out are inn."They nodded and so we set off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stared at the building in front of us.

It looked like the guild,But smaller.

Sighing I unlocked the door to are inn before turning to the others only just noticing Hinaki had a magazine filled with TONS of pictures of the trimins."Umm...come on...lets head inside."I said.  
They nodded, and we walked in the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY...LUCY!

Last night the elimination round for the GmG had be had won thanks to Tempo;the dragon of sound and we got first fairy tail came in second. They looked really surprised to see us there in competition just so happen to be the sky labyrinth again.  
Now we stood in are tunnel waiting for everyone to be called. Though i'm not sure how many guilds we're going up against.

i was snapped out of my thoughts as the little pumpkin dude(don't know his name sorry XD)started announcing the guilds who passed."Alright!We have some very familiar guilds who passed along with one unfamiliar guild-kapo!"He yelled.

_'Us'_ I thought.

"Last in place the wild guild with wild members!Quarto Cerberus!"  
Small cheers came from the crowd while we snickered.  
"Wild!"They yelled.

Again the pumpkin shouted into the microphone."Alright! We know them as the maidens of the sea!the only all female guild! Mermaid Heel!"

Bigger cheers.

"Next!We all know the guild as the hoarse of the sky!Blue Pegasus!"Pumpkin shouted.(gonna call him that know)

The cheers came from the girls this time-including Master Hinaki-.

"Next-Kapo!We have Lamia Scale!"Pumpkin shouted.  
Cheers for Jura came from the arena.

"and in surprisingly Second place!The number one guild in all of Fiore!FAIRY TAIL!"The whole crowd filled with cheers,but also surprised talk.

"And In first place!"Abruptly it silenced and the participating guilds turned towards are tunnel;Though the couldn't see us,we saw them." The former merchant &LUCKY...?"

Silence was all we heard as we came out,but you could see the shock on the there faces as they spotted the former Saber-tooth members.I knew why all seeing them shocked us too.

" will you all stop staring at us like you've seen something new." I demanded.

Snapping out of his trance Yajima and Chapati announced the first part of today." Y-yes...well...um..Today's event will be a singing competition." Yajima said with a stutter.

" Please pick your member that will participate." Chapati continued.

a smug look crossed my face as I straitened up.I walked over to the pumpkin along with the other participates. Although I noticed Mira was Fairy Tail's singer.

Holding out a cup with number sticks we each picked one as the teams went to there places in stands. i looked at mine and realized I was after Mira;dead last.  
I watch as everyone sang before Mira-Jane came next and started was really beautiful

Anata no inai tsukue wo natete  
Kage wo otosu kyou wo mou hitori  
Hoshizora miage inori wo kakete  
Anata wa onaji ima sora no shita

Namida kodayafurueru toki no  
Yami ni kujikesou na toki demo  
Wasurenaide  
Kaeru bashou ga  
Kaeru bashou ga aru kara

Matteiru hito ga iru kara

cheers came from all around before she walked and gave me a good luck face.

I walked up to the platform and grabbed the guitar,adjusting my clothes to fit comfortably before sitting on the stool.

Slowly i began my own the whole place went silent.

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
Like yea [scratched], I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last boy that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to used to used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo

Let's go!  
If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox  
Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops  
And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop  
And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
You never know we come and go like on the interstate

I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand  
Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo

I only pray you'll never leave me behind  
Because good music can be so hard to find  
I take your hand and hold it closer to mine  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo

And with that i up i noticed everyone was shocked.I smiled and stood walking into my groups tunnel and away from the crowd.

In truth, i didn't mean it for the GmG,I meant it to go for someone special;

That person

...That person was Rogue...


	9. 1st day of GMG : 'Lea' v Natsu

(Note i do not own Fairy tail only my oc's though the plot for the story is mine and no copying )

~~~~~~~~~~~~Cira POV~~~~~~~~~~~

That was the event part of the day;next was the battle part. Somehow I know this would be an interesting battle.

Sighing I walked up to are standing place(I don't know what they call them;will someone tell me)or stand thing;whatever it is.I couldn't help but notice Gabby looking at Gray,and him looking at Gabby.

I smirked coming up beside her."Someone's got a it love at first site or do you know them. Hm...Gabby?"She jumped and turned to me,I noticed her face was a bright red and I couldn't help but grin cheekily.

"What?!No!Its just-ah-well-um*sigh* Yes I like him;I've known them for three came to the guild to ask about you two and that's how we -well-we kept in touch;Juvia knows I like him and said as long as I don't hurt him She's fine with it plus she like Lyon now."

I nodded with a bright smile but it grew into a shocked one as i heard the next announcement come threw the speakers."Alright!The winner of the singing competition is Lulu Heartstring from LOVE&LUCKY-KAPO!  
And now for the battle part of the first day of the GMG!  
Lea Heartstring from LOVE&LUCKY vs Natsu Dragneel of FairyTail-KAPO!  
Oh?Get this!There both Dragon Slayers-Kapo!"

Cheers came from all around as i turned to Lucy or 'Lea'as I should call her. '_Say what' _I Thought._'She's fighting Natsu?'_

Quickly shaking my head i smiled at my sister."Good luck Lea-nee"

She nodded before jumping into the arena,Natsu did the same.I watched as they meet in the was .nothing,

Nothing;that was scared me.

Pumpkin raised his hand before speaking"The rules are simple"He started."You have 30 one standing gets 10 gets zero the event of a tie each guild will get 5 points...Understand?"

Nods came from the two before he raised his other hand."Begin!"

(This part will be set up differently ok?)  
The two lunged at each other making some jump.I knew why this was happening.  
Natsu may not know that he's fighting Lucy,but his instincts did.  
This was the fight to see if they were if Natsu won;they are  
But if Lucy wins;they aren't.

Multiple attacks were thrown,but to us it was a and Lucy were both blown back to opposites sides of the ring,shakily standing they glared at each other . My eyes widened as both activated there dragon of now this fight just got serious.

"Karyū no Hōkō!"Natsu spewed from his mouth and lucy dodged hitting him with ice dragons flew into a wall before springing back up hitting her with a fire dragons wing attack.

The battle raged on until Lucy was thrown back and hit into a was still for a moment before shakily breathed heavily before the timer sounded.(forgive me in terrible at fighting scenes )  
"It's a tie-kapo!"Pumpkin yelled.

Silence was heard before cheers echoed threw-out the arena.

I smiled if relief;at least they're compatible mates.  
Fairy Tail's team jumped down and rushed over to Natsu who fell to the ground passing out in the process.I jumped down with Yukino when the same thing happened to Lucy.I picked her and placed her on my Yukino's help i carried to the infirmary,i then layed her on one of the beds and patched her wasn't long before she awoke shouting and scareing the living shit out of us.

"FOOOOOOD!"

( sorry if it's short)


	10. An interesting night

~ Cira ~

Are team for the GMG was currently in the same bar from three years ago. While the others were talking, I was writing a new song before the doors opened.

Laughter was heard coming from the door before angry shouts sounded."Look what ya did flame brain!"

"Don't go blaming me stripper! And put on some damn clothes!"

" GAH!"

"Do I hear Fighting..."

" No were good friend-d-s-s a-as u-usual-l M-mam!"

" A-aye-e"

I turned with a amused grin to the source of the commotion. What I found didn't surprise me at all.

Erza hovered over Natsu and Gray as the shakily hugged each other. Laughs came from all around as my group snickered at the scene.

This is when Gabby spoke up to the group." Hey Gray!"She group turned,and Gray stared at smirked  
"Put some clothes on!People really don't want to see whats south of the equator!"

Gray burned a bright red while dashing off to find his people at the table I was sitting at group consisted of only Me,Gabby,Yukino,and Luce or 'Lea'.

Laughing I nudged Gabby.''Ya should have just told him at a different let him find out on his own!''I suddenly smirked.  
" Besides..." Gabby stopped laughing abruptly at seeing my face."I thought you would like to see him like that."

She turned as red as Ezra hair at words while the rest of us Laughed at her.

Blushing she gave my arm a punch." Shud-Up!"

I smirked as the Fairy Tail group walked over to are table,Luce and I tried to act as normal as possible around them but guilt was eating us up from the was only then did I get a good look at their and Natsu were there along with Erza and Mira,I also noticed that Sting and Rogue were in the group meaning that one of them was a reserve and one wasn't participating. I assumed it was Gray.

" So..." Yukino started after are laughing turned to me gaining everyone's attention at the table.(The Fairy Tail group joined the table to get to know them)Yukino turned to me." LuLu did you finish your song yet,Lea told me you were working on a new one.''

I scowled but reluctantly nodded."Ya I did why?"

She smirked,I just thought you could show the amateurs up there how it's really and I could help you."I sighed they were pretty bad,At least the singer was.

I guess Fairy Tail thought they should introduce themselves at that point." Sorry to intrude,but we haven't been properly introduced.I am Erza are my companions Gray,Natsu,Mira-Jane,Rogue,and Sting."

I nodded." I'm LuLu and this is Lea."

''Hey'' my sister said with a nod .

"So,"Gray started."You write music..I take it the song from this morning was yours."

I smirked and nodded."Yep,now watch this."

They gave me a confused look as I turned to the band on stage."Hey singer!"I called they stopped playing as the room went silent."How about you get off and not ruin the other band players gig!"

He scowled as the room laughed.''Think you can do any better?!"

''Yes I could ya amateur!''I replied.

"Fine!"He dropped the mic as i grabbed my song book while i stood."Then you take over!"And with that he walked out.

I happily skipped and hopped onto the stage.I flipped through my book looking for a good song to play as the other band members crowded behind me;slightly curious to what i was doing.

Finally I stopped at a certain song and grinned before showing the band."Well?"I asked they glanced at each other and nodded to me.

"Good "I chirped.

They went to their instruments and I went to the others looked at me curious at what i was doing.

I smirked."I will now sing a PROPER song so enjoy."

A heart made of stone  
Callous and bone  
Fracture and tear it out  
To let it go  
And to think  
I called it my own  
And I would have never thought  
The pain could grow

So I'll break it  
Knowing what you said  
The pain is what you make it  
Sadly you are so mistaken  
I will take you with a grain  
And step into the changes  
Throw away the empty heart

Right now  
Never want to leave this place  
And right now  
See it in a different way  
So right now  
Even if you take me on  
I'll stand the lonely  
Stand the lonely

It's harder to know  
Just where to go  
If only the stars aligned  
The sunsets glowed  
I don't need  
A calm in a storm  
Or something to scream about  
With empty lungs

So I'll break it  
Knowing what you said  
The pain is what you make it  
Sadly you are so mistaken  
I will take you with a grain  
And step into the changes  
Throw away the empty heart

Right now

Never want to leave this place  
And right now  
See it in a different way  
So right now  
Even if you take me on  
I'll stand the lonely  
Stand the lonely

Right now  
Never want to leave this place  
And right now  
See it in a different way  
So right now  
Even if you take me on

I'll stand the lonely

Stand the lonely

Right now  
Never want to leave this place  
And right now  
See it in a different way  
So right now  
Even if you take me on  
I'll stand the lonely  
Stand the lonely

(Stand the lonely)  
(here is link anthem of the lonely )

people yelled for another so i once again flipped through my book landing on a different song.I hand the band their sheets and soon the song started.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed.  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
_[Explicit:]_ All those fairy tales are full of shit  
_[Clean:]_ All those fairy tales are full of it.  
_[Explicit:]_ One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.  
_[Clean:]_ One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday.  
I gave you my love to borrow,  
But you just gave it away.

You can't expect me to be fine,  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down.

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed.  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it  
All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone

Yeah, yeah, now baby don't hang up,  
So I can tell you what you need to know,  
Baby I'm begging you just please don't go,  
So I can tell you what you need to know

Man, fuck that shit  
I'll be out spending all this money  
While you're sitting round wondering  
Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm stunning,  
And all of my cars start with a push of a button  
Telling me the chances I blew up  
Or whatever you call it,  
Switch the number to my phone  
So you never could call it,  
Don't need my name on my shirt,  
You can tell it I'm ballin.  
Swish, what a shame could have got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.  
Phantom pulled up valet open doors  
Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for  
Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take  
That little piece of shit with you.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it  
All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone...  
(sorry there not all the same lyrics)  
(here is link Payphone )

Without another thought i continue to sing but not after handing the band the instrument instructions (ya know so that they know what to play)

Hey kid

(Hey kid)

Do I have your attention?

I know the way you've been livin'

Life so reckless, tragedy endless

Welcome to the family

Hey

There's somethin' missin'

Only time will alter your vision

Never in question, lethal injection

Welcome to the family

Not long ago you'd find the answers were so crystal clear

Within a day you find yourself livin' in constant fear

Can you look at yourself now?

Can you look at yourself?!

You can't win this fight

And in a way it seems there's no one to call

When our thoughts are so numb and

Our feelings unsure

We all have emptiness inside

We all have answers to find

But you can't win this fight

Hey

(Hey Kid)

I have to question,

What's with the violent aggression?

Details blurry, lost 'em too early

Welcome to the family

Hey

Why won't you listen?

Can't help the people you're missin'

It's been done, a casualty re-run

Welcome to the family

I'll try and help you with the things that can't be justified

I need to warn you that there is no way to rationalize

So have you figured it out now?

So have you figured it out?!

You can't win this fight

And in a way it seems there's no one to call

When our thoughts are so numb and

Our feelings unsure

We all have emptiness inside

We all have answers to find

But you can't win this fight

Coming for you

And all mankind

I've lost my mind

Psychotic, Rapid dementia

I won't be fine

I see, you're a king who's been dethroned

(Been dethroned)

Cast out, in a world you've never known

(Never known)

Stand down; Place your weapon by your side

(By your side)

It's our war; In the end we'll surely lose but that's all right

(You'll surely lose to me)

So have you figured it out now?

So have you figured it out?!

And, in a way it seems there's no-one to call

When our thoughts are so numb and

Our feelings unsure

We all have emptiness inside

We all have answers to find

But you can't win this fight

Keep inside

Where nothing's fine

I lost my mind

You're not invited

So step aside

I lost my

Keep inside

Where nothing's fine

I lost my mind

You're not invited

So step aside

I lost my ( Lol A7x ) (here is the link welcome to the family )


	11. 2nd day of GMG Fight and Suspicion

~Cira Heartfilia's POV~

I can clearly remember how mad i was at Minerva during the naval battle three years ago and how shocked everyone was at my deathly threats to Saber-tooth. In fact I can remember it word for word.

~Flash back start~

_I stared in shock above me. I had first lost hidden for Fairy Tail B team(note she will have been in Juvias' place for the original GMG)Then I had lost the Naval Battle too SABER-TOOTH of all people. But this-this was too far on Saber-tooths' part._

Lucy hung limply, her neck grasped tightly by Minerva Orlando. A smug look was plastered on Minerva's face as she slowly let go of Lucy.  
Panic flooded me as she fell.

I finally snapped out it just as Natsu caught her unconscious form. I ran up to her while Wendy and Chelia tried their best too heal my sister.

My sister. My only blood family.

My Nakama.

Shadows covered my face as I slowly stood. Erza finally finishing her speech at Sabertooth. Erza turned too us and spoke"Come,lets go .Natsu take Lucy to the infirmary."

We all nodded at her and slowly followed, but as Natsu disappeared into the tunnel Minerva voice made us stop. Me specifically."Cira was it?"She asked.

"Ya know it is very sad really."She started. I slowly turned my head. My expression unseen."your sister hurt and you do nothing about . You all say you care about your Nakama..When really...you do nothing but stay back as cowards."

Before Erza could talk I did."Screw you."My voice was cold." You shit heads are I could I would I would tear you too pieces in a fight."Scales slowly made their way up my are as I spoke and it made everyone in the arena and the spectators freeze in their had a slight emotion in her eyes. It was Fear. Fear of up, my pupils had turned to slits."I will, If ever get the chance,tear you and your guild by Brick. Lucy is my sister. My twin. I will tear anyone to shreds hurt are very lucky that we are in the Grand magic Games. If ever again you do that I will hold no mercy! No-one messes with my Nakama, whether you are a dark guild, a light guild, or the dragon Acnologia himself!...I will tear you too shreds if you so much as hurt a hair on my Nakama's Head!" Before anyone could respond I sped walked into the tunnel and too the infirmary.

~Flash back end~

The looks on there faces were priceless and i don't think anyone forgot it. I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice Minerva come back from today's challenge, until she waved her hand in my face.

"Hey! Earthland to LuLu!" She yelled.

I looked up at her in alarm"Huh?What?"

Minerva frowned" there calling the battle of today. "

oh."alright Thanks for telling me."

She nodded a smile returning to her features.

"Alright-Kabo!"Pumpkin yelled the ever present smile seeming to widen."Today's battle is Lulu Heartstring of Love&Lucky versus Rogue Cheney of Fairy-Kabo!"

Cheers for the Fairy's rang out as Rogue and I came from are meet in the middle and tuned out what pumpkin said till the fight started.

~Natsu's POV~(Weren't expecting that huh?)

I watched intently as the fight started, a blur of punches and kicks to fast for a regular persons eye. Both of them seem to be saving their magic so it might be a long fight.

I was proven wrong on the magic part as both were thrown back to opposite ends of the arena and without another word LuLu launched her first attack.

" Taimu ryū no hōkō!" She yelled

Rogue was thrown into the wall at the hit. Her roar was different than any other. It was a bright gold with what looked to be numbers in it.

Rogue manged to get up and appear behind her with an attack of his own. " Kage no ryū no tsubasa surasshu!"

The effect was immediate, LuLu was blown forward with multiple cuts on her body.

Slowly getting up from the rubble she gritted her teeth. A sudden aura appeared around her and she narrowed her eyes.

" Jikan doraibu " She said.

Rogue lunged but somehow froze, as if time for him stopped. Lulu lunged herself and used a different attack.

"Taimu ryū no tsubasa surasshu!"

Rogue somehow snapped out of the time faze and counter attacked,"Kage ryū no ken!"

The attack sent both flying back sending a large dust cloud up into the air. When it cleared both now had activated Dragon force and was breathing heavily.  
I watched as Both started their roar. Lulu's however, was different. Instead of the last roar, it was a deep purple and had music note that only dragon slayers eyes could see.I also noticed her eye color was different, instead of the previous color, they were a chocolate brown.

Just like Cira's. Something inside me yelled out.

_It's HER!Lulu is Cira! Lea is LUCY!_

I wasn't sure at the moment but she just could be her, it could right?

Both then launched their attacks.

"Kage ryū no hōkō!"

"Ongaku ryū no hōkō!"

A large explosion came forth from the two attacks, when the smoke cleared both lied on the ground unconscious. People with stretchers came in and took them to their appointed infirmary's as the Mato (the pumpkin) came forth.

"The winners of this round are both LOVE&LUCKY!"Cheers for their guild sounded before Mato continued."And FAIRY TAIL!"

Lucy and Lea? Cira and Lulu? Are they the same people?

Lea...Lucy...They are so much alike yet so different..Could Lucy and Lea be the same person?

**~Translations~**  
Taimu ryū no hōkō ( Roar of the Time Dragon )  
Kage no ryū no tsubasa surasshu ( Wing slash of the shadow dragon )  
Jikan doraibu ( Time Drive )  
Taimu ryū no tsubasa surasshu ( wing slash of the time dragon )  
Kage ryū no ken ( Fist of the Shadow dragon )  
Kage ryū no hōkō (Roar of the Shadow dragon)  
Ongaku ryū no hōkō (Roar of the Music dragon)


	12. 3rd day of GMG Kagura vs Yukino

~Note that the battles i've written are not the only battles that take place they're just the main battles. I say this because it will usally involve some-one from Love and Lucky or fairy tail oh and love and lucky is in first place so far because they have won the events and won all battles here are the results  
Guild: Points:  
Love&Lucky | 30 points  
Fairy Tail | 28 points  
Mermaid Heel | 25 points  
Lamia Scale | 22 points  
Blue Pegasus | 13 points  
Quarto Cerberus | 11 points

~ Cira's Pov ~

It was the third day of the GMG and the event today had just gotten us 9 points. Unfortunately FT ( Fairy tail) had won. Not that I was complaining I still wanted them to win but i also wanted L&L(love&lucky) to win. Now it was the battle part we were the last battle as everyone but mermaid heel had gone up.

That was when the Pumpkin whose name I just remembered spoke."Okay Minna! The Last battle of the third grand magic games is between Kagura of Mermaid Heel-Kapo!"Cheers for the said women came from all around as the women walked out of the tunnel."And!Yukino from Love&Lucky-kapo!"More cheers.

I will admit kagura and yukino's battle three years ago was pretty awesome and hopefully Yukino will either won or got a tie because fairy tail's points went from 28 to 38 to 48. they got ten during battles against quarto Cerberus.  
(This is their original fight kagura vs yukino )  
note it does last longer than 4 min the video had made it speed up

"Alright-kabo ! Three years ago these two have fought before! Let's see how much they have improved-kabo!"

To everyone's surprise Yukino summoned the 13th gate right away( forgot the name) after that she summoned both piceses and Libra thus having three gates open. That shocked Kagura a bit. Libra held down Kagura and unbeknownst to everyone Yukino used her gravity dragon slaying magic to hold her down further. Her other two spirits lunched themselves and meaning she was serious she had piceses in their human form.

Kagura was hit and sent flying in a blink of and eye. Yukino closed all their gates confusing everyone.

Yukino's eyes narrowed and decided to use gravity dragons roar much to Kagura surprise.

Unforuntely Kagura dodged and kinda-of smirked."You got stronger Yukino that's good, and a new mahic . Is it from a lacrima?"

"That's classified." Yukino replied with a sly smile.

Kagura frowned. She launched herself forward and too Yukino who was thrown to the other side of the arena.

"YUKINO!" Are team shouted in fear of are friend. Are nakama.

Dust rose up in the arena and shout of battle could be heard. Even with the lacrimas we couldn't see.

It was about 5 minutes before the dust settled and there standing was both kagura and Yukino. Kagura looked more wounded than Yukino.

A smile came across Kagura's fave as she stumbled and fell."You've gotten so strong."

Silence filled the arena before cheers from the spectators came all around .

Yukino walked into the tunnel and to the infirmary. Mato the pumpkin raised his hand."Alright-kabo the score as of now is L&L 49, Ft 48, Mermaid heel 31 and the rest of the score can be seen on the board-kapo!"

I smiled and walked slowly to the infirmary, not knowing I was going to run into Fairy Tail on the way.


	13. Master and Erza know

The current standings  
Guild: Points:  
Love&Lucky | 49 points  
Fairy Tail | 48 points  
Mermaid Heel | 33 points  
Lamia Scale | 28 points  
Blue Pegasus | 17 points  
Quarto Cerberus | 13 points

~ Cira Pov ~

I was walking to the infirmary where Yukino was getting her wounds patched up. As I walked, I couldn't help but think of rogue. My thoughts went back to the meeting Lucy, Yukino, and I had with team natsu, sting and rogue. I cringed as Rogue's upset and saddened look as Erza mentioned looking for me and my sister. I quickly shook my head trying to rid the image from my head. I sighed, it didn't leave.

Pursing my lips I looked up at the ceiling as I walked.

'_I can't believe Luce and I fell for such a stupid trick.'_ I thought. 'We were tricked, we should have known they never hurt nakama.'  
I growled slightly to myself. My fist clenched at my sides.

I has deep in thought i didn't notice I was about to walk straight into a familiar face, at least until it was too late.  
I landed with a _'thud'_ on the ground and a heavier _'thud_' came from in front of me. I looked up while rubbing my bum and instantly tensed up. Erza was in front of me a slight frown on her face as Mira help her from her fall.

"Ah! I am so sorry! i wasn't looking where I was going!" I quickly stood and helped Erza up.

Erza's eyes seem to widen a bit as I did. She stared at me for a moment making me shift nervously. She suddenly cleared her throat breaking the awkward tension that could have been cut with a knife."I-It's alright Lulu." She smiled her eyes seem to glisten slightly. I looked at the group she was with. Mira, Rogue, Natsu, and Master Makorov were with her.

Mira smiled."We need to go to the in to rest. It was nice seeing you Lulu."

"You too." I replied I watched as Mira, Natsu, and Rogue left but not Master Makorov or Erza. I looked back at them.''Aren't you gonna go with them?"I got no response just erza looking over my shoulder to see if they were gone. She looked back at me and...hugged me.

I went tense "N-Nani?"I asked she just smiled into my hair seeing as she was slightly taller than me.

Erza pulled back and I surprised to see her crying. Then it clicked. She knew. I quickly looked at Master Makorov and he,too, was crying. They both knew."So..."Erza started still grasping my shoulders,"I assume Lea is actually Lucy?"

I merely nodded. erza grinned and pulled away from me wiping some of her tears.

"So tell me how have you been?"Erza asked. I grinned and told them everything that happened during the three years we were Us meeting my mother and the other dragons to the guilt Lucy and I had since the meeting with them in the forest. Erza and Jii-chan seemed very happy to see me and know that I was truly their Cira not Lulu.

Master and Erza knew who I was. And I was very happy for that.


End file.
